Chemicals React
by strawberrysundae37
Summary: it all started with a chemistry project now there all acting like lovestruck teenagers
1. house of lab partners

Amber's POV

awe! we get new lab partners today yay! I'm hoping I get someone I like or if its someone I dislike they better be smart!

I skipped in to class and took at seat with Nina and Fabian.

"Hello class don't get comfortable in your seats everyone pick a name from the hat" Mr Sweet called out

I walked over to the front of the classroom and withdrew a name I unfolded the paper and read it out-loud "Mick" I looked over at him and waved he smiled and nodded

I hope FABINA get each other!

Nina's POV

I knew secretly Amber wanted to get Mick because they was the slights bit of rosy pink on her cheeks as read aloud his name.

I walked over to the front of the class and picked a name from the hat and unfolded the paper and read It aloud "Fabian" YESYESYES! the person I wanted to get oh yeah aha oh yeah I smiled at him.

Patricia POV

FABINA! got each other ugh! I'm turning into Amber I walked to the from of the class and picked a name from the hat and said it out loud "Jerome" I looked over at him and he smirked damn! His cute and sexy smirk OH GOD NO NO NO NO IM FALLING FOR A SLIMEBALL!

Mara POV

I'm actually proper happy I didn't get Mick I would fail for sure I just simply walked over to the front of the class but I had to scowl at Amber she just looked offended I went to the hat and with drew a name "Alfie" I looked over at him and smiled at least he's funny I might actually like him NO! ITS ALFIE! Mick POV I'm well chuffed i got Ambs i might break it off with Mara i like and all its just she's to serious and focused and i need more casual fling like what me and Amber had WAIT A MIN IM FALLING FOR AMBER AGAIN! Fabian POV

YES YES YES YES ! I GOT NINA! I COULD JUMP FOR JOY

Jerome POV

YES! I'VE GOT TRIXIE YUP THAT BEAUTY WITH THE HOT HIGHLIGHTS WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT IM GONNA TURN INTO A LOVE GOON EW NO!

Alfie POV

YES! I've got a smart person for once i dont have to draw a D on another D trust me it feels good wait great whenever i like someone CAMPBELL! gets in the way first Ambs now Mara ugh! i just cant win her can i ? what should i do? will i ever stop thinking like this?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A:N just thought I'd do something other than amfie and mickara these are the couples Im sticking with<strong>**

****AmberXMick NinaXfabian PatriciaXJerome AlfieXMara****

****please review!****

****xxx laters Lovelies :) 3 :) :) :D :b****


	2. house of comfort sobs and kisses

**A:N thanks for alll the nice reviews**

**Ambers POV**

I grabbed all my you know thats thing umm smart stuff you know books pencils,pens and rulers. And wallked over to micks room (and fabians) and knocked on the door I knew Fabian was in our room with Nina awwe! isnt FABINA! just awsome I know right? I tried knocking again there was no anwser but there was some screaming I think it was mara and mick "AGAIN YOU CHOOSE THAT BARBIE"

"HEY DONT CALL HER THAT ALEAST SHE HAS A PERSONALLITY"

I knew they were talking about me why did I think mara was my friend im such and idiot I started crying soft sobs while I was sitting outside there room after 2 hours the crying I stoped after 5 minuets finally mara stromed out with a scrowl and a glare at me mick came out and shout "AND DONT COME BACK".

He noticed me sitting there "oh hey ambs" he said softly

"Hi all the screaming stopped then" I teased

"you heard" he asked supprised

" yup and thanks btw the whole house heard" I giggled

" oh and btw your welcome no one can call you anything bad with out you trying to kill them our me shoutting at them" he whispered in my ear then kissed my forehead I blushed damn! He can still make me blush

**Patricias POV**

I was just chillen in my room then Jerome entered

"Hey trixie" he smiled

I had the worsed amber moment ever it was hurrific I replied "hey boo"

my eyes widened Jerome just sat there shocked

"huh?" he asked

"nothing" I answered in a high pitched voice

I got a phone call it was home I signalled Jerome one min he nodded

"Hey sweetie" my dad answered

"Hi dad" I said

" um theres been an accident" with that my heart dropped

" huh" I chocked holding back tears

" its your brother he got ran over by a bus" he said sadly

"is he ok" I asked know tears where all over the place

"they say he'll be fine"

"bye" and I hungged up

I was crying really badly

Jerome came up to me and culded me and asked me whats wrong

"my brother got hit by a bus , I explained, they say he's going to be fine its just a bit of a shock" I said sobing in to my chest the rubbed my back

"dont worry my dear trixie dont worry"

when I got my face out of his chest we both leaned in and kissed after 5 seconds I was on top of him he was so heatful and passionate


End file.
